Tekken School
by kureha-alpha
Summary: Terjadi kehebohan di Mishima High School! Apakah itu?  RnR please!


Halohaaa minna-saaan!*tereak di toa mesjid -ditimpuk sendal*

Ogenki desu ka? Setelah pensiun cukup lama(yang sampe berbulan-bulan =.=") Kureha balik dengan menapaki fandom Tekken~ Hohoho... Siap-siaplah para chara Tekken buat boku zalimi! Kesesesese*tawa laknat*

Sebenarnya udah lama banget bikinnya sampe bulukan didraft hape, maklum males ngetik..=o=

Ini fic pertama difandom ini sekaligus pelarian dari..*lirik fic terbengkalai* Pokoknya enjoy this fic and don't forget to RnR!

**_ Tekken School _**

**Disclaimer : meskipun boku kawin sama yang punya Namco belom tentu bisa Tekken bisa jadi milik boku.. Kalo iya Jin pasti akan hidup hapilly ever after sama Xiaoyu -coret- sama boku.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Gaje. Abal. AU. Garing. Jayus. Typo(s). Sangat amat dimungkinkan banget sekali akan terjadinya OOCness. Multi Chapter.**

Awan gelap menyelimuti langit pagi. Mendung. Membuat suasana menjadi dingin. Kebanyakan orang akan memilih untuk diam dirumah dan melanjutkan tidurnya – tipe author banget-. Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi murid-murid sekolah untuk ga masuk 'kan? Dan itu juga yang terjadi di Mishima High School. Berhubung murid-muridnya rajin, jadi dengan senang hati (baca: terpaksa) mereka tetap masuk sekolah. Tapi murid-murid di XII-B ga tau deh masuk atau ngga, secara kelas itu isinya anak-anak rusuh semua.

"Jin!" teriak cowok yang gayanya mirip preman pasar yang bernama Hwoarang.

"Hn..," balas cowok yang dipanggil 'Jin' oleh Hwoarang.

"Ayo lanjutin fight kita yang kemarin! Gue gak terima hasilnya sebelum ada yang menang!"

"Oh.."

.

.

.

.

"Serius dong! Hasil seri itu ga bisa diterima tau!"

"..."

"Kaah, jangan-jangan kau takut padaku ya! Hei,jawab kenapa?" paksa Hwoarang yang masih ngotot ngajakin Jin fight. Sementara itu yang ditantangin malah asik mainin I-Phonenya*author ngiler*

"Woooi! Jangan ngacangin gue dong!" teriak Hwoarang kalap*?*

"Masih ada hal yang lebih penting daripada ngeladenin kamu, Hwo. Cari aja yang lain," kata Jin yang akhirnya buka mulut supaya Hwoarang mingkem -coret- bungkam maksudnya.

"Jangan Banyak alasan..."

"Daripada kau ngotot ngajak orang yang ga niat gitu, gimana kalo fight sama aku aja?" ujar seorang cowok yang mirip bule nyasar*ditinju* yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas. Steve Fox.

"Diem lu pirang asoy! Gue ga ngajakin lo!" tukas Hwoarang.

"Kamu ini bodoh, tolol, bego, dungu, goblok, atau apa sih? Ngelakuin hal yang percuma kaya gitu," ejek Steve santai.

"What ever.. What ever.."

"Jangan-jangan..." Steve diam sejenak. "Kau takut 'kan? Harusnya sudah ku duga."

Hwoarang menimpali dengan teriak-teriak gaje sambil mendendangkan lagu Keong Racun. Buset dah, seorang Hworang nyanyi dangdut! Dengan sukses para penghuni kelas yang denger suara fals bin ngaco itu langsung berebutan ke toilet buat muntah*digiles Hwo*

"Suaramu parah banget Hwo! Suara kucing nenek gue waktu sakaratul maut aja kalah!" komentar Steve yang juga jadi korban lagu maut tadi. "Kamu bener-bener takut ya Hwo?" Steve mulai manas-manasin Hwoarang lagi (author:pake kompor sekalian!).

"Masa bodo! Kamu ngomong apa aku ga akan peduli! Ga mempan!"

"Oke. Ternyata emang percuma. Kamu ternyata PENGECUT."

DEG!

Satu kata terakhir yang diucapkan Steve tadi langsung membuat kuping Hwoarang memanas. Steve boleh ngatain dia apapun. Cengeng, penakut, banci, atau apapun Hwoarang ga akan peduli. Tapi kata yang satu itu tabu banget buat Hwoarang.

"What the hell..! Coba ulang kata-kata tadi kalo berani!"

Steve menyeringai. Umpannya berhasil! Steve tau kalo itu kata 'keramat' buat Hwoarang yang ga pernah mau kalah dari siapapun. Dasar, gampang banget dipancing amarahnya! "Pengecut! Apa aku salah bicara, Hwoarang?"

"SIALAAAAN!"

Dan dimulailah fight antara Steve dan Hwoarang. Mereka saling adu jotos, pukul, tendang, jambak, cubit, kelitik, deelel. Benar-benar fight yang ga elit. Murid-murid lain yang nonton fight itu cuma ber-sweatdrop ria.

"STOP! STOP!"

Hwoarang dan Steve pun menghentikan fight mereka. Ternyata yang melerai mereka tadi adalah Lili alias Emilie De Rochefort. Cewek yang terkenal seantero sekolah saking borjunya, dan predikatnya sebagai PACAR dari Steve. Gimana caranya mereka bisa jadian dan kenapa Steve bisa tahan sama nona egois itu masih dipertanyakan. Kalo menurut author sih imannya Steve aja yang kuat*digampar selop*

"Pagi-pagi jangan berantem! Lagian yayang Steve baru datang 'kan? Nanti kalo kamu luka gimana? Kalo berdarah? Kalo lecet? Kalo kegores? KYAAAA!" jerit Lii heri alias Heboh sendiri. Heran deh, jadi orang histeris banget (=,="a)

"Aku ga apa-apa kok. Kamu ga usah lebay Lili," komentar Steve sembari menghela napasnya (author: asma!*tampang inocent -PLAK!*)

"Aku ga lebay kok! Aku khawatir! Pasti Hwo jadi begini gara-gara...KAMU!" Lili mengacungkan jari teng.. telunjuknya ke Asuka yang baru aja duduk disamping Christie.

"WHAT! Orang baru masuk udah ditunjuk-tunjuk!" protes Asuka keki.

"Tapi kenyataannya Hwo jadi kaya gitu gara-gara pacaran sama kamu 'kan? Huft.. aku kasian sama Hwo," kata Lili sembari unjuk pose khas capek nguli*BANG!*

Asuka blushing dengan sukses. Pagi-pagi udah ngomongin hal kaya gitu, ga ada kerjaan banget nih anak juragan minyak! "Emang ada hubungannya aku pacaran sama Hwo-oppa terus dia ngajak Steve fight!"

"Ada ga ya..?" Lili pasang pose mikir. "Ya ada-lah, masa ya ada dong! Mulan aja Jamilah bukan Jamidong!"

Asuka sweatdrop. Ga nyangka seorang Emilie De Rochefort doyan dengerin musik Indonesia. "Siapa tuh Mulan Jami..kedondong? Bodo amat, deh! Akan ku bungkam mulutmu!"

"Okay!"

Dan fight selanjutnya adalah Asuka v.s. Lili. Disertai dengan adu bacot, makin menarik aja nih fight! Sementara pacar-pacarnya fight dengan seru hingga lupa awal mulanya kaya gimana, Hwoarang dan Steve sudah ga mood lagi berantem.

"Kapan-kapan aja deh lanjutinnya," kata Hwoarang bete.

"Setuju," balas Steve.

**..To Be Continue..**

"Jin.. Jin.. udah like statusku belum?" tanya Xiaoyu.

"Udah. Tentang dua makhluk itu 'kan?" balas Jin sambil nunjuk Steve dan Hwoarang yang bertampang madesu.

"Yup!"

Wakakakakak!

Apa-apaan fic ini! Garing banget! Tapi maksa dimasukin ke humor! Ckckck. Ga tau sih lebih tepatnya masuk ke mana. Gomen~ DX

Btw dichapter 1 nanti baru dijelasin case-nya apa. Ini baru prologue ^^. Pokoknya dimohon RnR~ but NO FLAME. Kritik dan saran doang yang boku terima. So, don't like don't read don't flame!


End file.
